


Adachi and Souji Go To Olive Garden

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, Olive Oil, dojima wants to die and so do i, olive garden, olive oil for lube, please god help me, there's no porn btw it's just implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Souji and Adachi go to Olive Garden. Feat. olive oil for lube.





	Adachi and Souji Go To Olive Garden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wagandea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagandea/gifts).



> fuck you lex

Souji’s interested in Adachi.

They’ve been meeting up at Adachi’s apartment for a while now, and Souji’s been watching him carefully. (There’s not much around here, is there? Does Adachi-san not like clutter?) He’s not sure--and doesn’t care--if the detective notices, nor does he care that their interactions have been… escalating.

But, that’s in the back of Souji’s mind on this Sunday morning.

He’s at Adachi’s place again, and they’re sitting by his table, watching TV. The gray-haired teen is unsure of how to broach the subject, as he stares blankly at a commercial for Junes. Adachi is silent, and the TV turns off with a sigh from Adachi. “Listen,” he starts, turning to Souji, “We’ve been watching this shit for the past half-hour. What do you want?” It’s a fair question, really. Souji hasn’t really said a thing since he was allowed in.

Before he has time to stop himself, he blurts it out. “I want to go out to dinner with you--and Nanako and my uncle, of course.” The last bit is tacked on; he hopes Adachi doesn’t notice.

Adachi probably does, though, by the way he rolls his eyes.

“Uncle would like for you to come, Adachi-san. I asked him is it alright if you joined us before I came over,” he’s telling the truth, at least. He hopes this’ll pique his interest. “We’re going to Olive Garden,” Souji adds, hopeful. (As if Olive Garden is a good restaurant in the slightest.)

“Olive Garden, huh?” Adachi’s actually considering it, as far as Souji can tell. The teen is hopeful; his dark eyes light up a bit. “Yes, Adachi-san,” he adds, “I heard they have never-ending stuffed pasta for a limited time.” The detective laughs, either at the idea or at what Souji said.

“And you expect me to believe there’s nothing else behind this, hm? And that Dojima-san actually agreed to this?”

Souji nods, opening his phone and dialing Dojima immediately. He stares Adachi in the face as he puts the phone on speaker, and begins to talk to his uncle.

“I’m sorry for bothering you, but about tonight--”

“The trip to Olive Garden? What about it?”

“Adachi-san doesn’t believe me when I told him that you’d like for him to join us.”

There’s an audible sigh at the other end.

“Is that all? God, just tell Adachi that he can call me if he’s so worried about it!”

“I will, Uncle. Thank you.”

They exchange goodbyes, and, like that, the conversation ends. Souji smirks at Adachi’s bewildered expression.

“You--”

“I told you, Adachi-san. I wouldn’t lie about something like that.”

Adachi groans and rubs his forehead for a moment. “Fine, fine. I’ll go with you.” The teen lights up again, smiling.

“Thank you. I’m looking forward to tonight.”

_____

Souji can’t believe that he got Adachi to Olive Garden.

The two detectives are sitting across from him and Nanako, talking about work or something. Souji doesn’t really care. The waiter comes to their table soon enough, and the four of them order drinks. The silver-haired teen pretends to look at the menu, stealing glances at Adachi every so often. (He’s not here for the food, anyway. He has… bigger plans in mind.) If the older man notices, he doesn’t catch it himself.

Eventually the drinks come and food is ordered. Souji’s waiting for the opportune time. Soon enough, the food comes out as well, and Souji gracefully gives thanks for it with everyone else. As soon as the meal begins, he decides that, in a moment, he’ll execute his plan. About halfway through dinner, Souji delicately places his fork down and speaks up. “Excuse me, but I need to use the restroom.” Dojima pauses eating to reply once his utensils are down. “Alright, go ahead.” The teen smiles a bit in thanks, sending an obvious glance Adachi’s way, and excuses himself.

Souji steals a bottle of Olive Garden brand olive oil on his way to the restrooms.

_____

He sends a text to Adachi, once the area is clear.

“i have a surprise for you. come to the bathrooms, i’ll be in the largest stall.” 

And now, he waits. And waits. And waits.

Eventually, Adachi comes to the restroom, judging by the exasperated sigh that’s let out once the door’s shut. Souji hears footfall come closer, and someone knocks on the stall. “What the hell are you doing in there?” He doesn’t answer, simply opening the stall door and drifting out. “I was waiting for you,” he murmurs, almost guilty-sounding. “I wanted to…”

“In a bathroom. Without anything.”

Souji produces the bottle of olive oil.

“What the hell is that?”

“It’s olive oil. It works well, but not with latex. I figured I could--”

“Yeah, yeah. I get the idea.” You fucking slut, Souji figures he wants to add.

He places the olive oil on the counter of the sinks. “Do you not want to?” he asks, delicate. Souji approaches Adachi. “Because I’ll stop if you do…” That’s how it always starts.

“You fucking slut.” Ah, there it is.

_____

It’s been five minutes since Adachi was sent off to check on Souji, and he’s not back. Dojima’s growing frustrated. He holds his tongue, though, since Nanako is near. (He won’t let her hear his grievances over those two. It’s long and exhaustive and inappropriate.)

He’s had a funny feeling about Souji and Adachi’s relationship for a while, but he didn’t expect this out of either of them. Goddamn, he really needs to speak to them, in private, once they return to Inaba. Whenever that’ll be, considering those idiots still haven’t gotten back from their rendezvous.

Nanako glances around mid-bite, swallows, and places down her fork. “I hope big bro’s okay…” Dojima sighs. She has no idea.

“I’m sure he’s just sick or something. Don’t worry, we’ll take care of him once we get him back home,” he places it as delicately as possible, avoiding giving hints of the truth. Nanako nods.

“Alright… I hope he doesn’t have a virus though.”


End file.
